


Against The Wind

by angrywitchpolice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Clubbing, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Gay Sex, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loneliness, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Smoking, Smut, Songfic, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywitchpolice/pseuds/angrywitchpolice
Summary: After a short but passionate affair in their eighth year, Harry struggles with letting Draco go. Returning after a year abroad, Harry finds that while things have changed back home, certain feelings never did.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Against The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jo for being my wonderful beta!!!

The bar is dark and foggy, and the whiskey in my glass doesn’t burn enough to help me forget. I down my third glass, raising my hand towards the barman who pours me another. I silently thank Merlin for cheap whiskey as I drink. I hang my head, praying that the music would replace the memories. Instead, I am left with flashing images of a much younger Draco in an alcove in Hogwarts.

We were planning to meet in the Room of Requirement but were almost caught by Filch before I pulled Draco into the alcove. We were pressed close, a slight smile gracing his lips. Our chests heaved in sync as his hands slipped onto my hips.

“Wait until— Draco! Fuck!” I groaned as he kissed my jaw and just under my ear.

“Wait until what?” He whispered hotly against my skin.

“The Room of— oh come on!” I gently shoved him off me, and he smirked down at me. He slipped his hand from my hip to my hand, intertwining our fingers before pulling me from the alcove and running down the hall. We laughed without a care in the world — eighteen, having survived a war, starting fresh and finishing our schooling.

We had everything to live for.

I finish the drink, wishing for that feeling again.

We reached the Room, Draco pacing until the door formed. It was the same room we always had — a dark room with a fireplace, leather couch and a small bar on one side and a four-poster bed next to a wardrobe on the other. Draco made his way to the bar as I turned on the record player next to the couch, same low music as always. He passed me a firewhiskey, and we downed them together. He returned the glasses to the bar.

“Now,” he murmured, stepping closer. “Where were we?” He gently placed a hand under my chin, lifting it before placing a kiss on my jaw.

“Fuck Draco! Stop teasing!” I placed my hands on his chest, melting at the feeling of the silk shirt on his taunt chest.

“Shh.” He made his way down my neck, stopping just above my collarbone. He came back up to look me in the eye.

“How did I live without this for so long?” Draco whispered, his hand warm on my cheek.

“Don’t know,” I murmured before finally kissing him. We tasted like firewhiskey as we made our way to the bed. His hands nimbly unbuttoned his shirt as I fumbled with his belt buckle. I sighed as my hands landed once again on his soft chest, his shirt now strewn somewhere on the floor. I broke the kiss long enough to remove my own shirt and kick my shoes somewhere out of sight. He smiled brilliantly before pulling me in by the waist, pressing our chests together.

“Harry,” he whispered. “Harry, Harry, Harry,” he murmured between pressing kisses down my neck again. I inhaled sharply as he found the sweet spot just below my collarbone. He pushed me onto the bed, continuing the kisses down my chest, briefly stopping at each nipple, before following down my navel, unbuckling my belt skillfully as he did.

“Bloody hell Draco,” I breathed. I gasped as he pulled my trousers down to my knees before crawling on top of me.

“Yes, Harry?” He purred. I chewed my lip at the way he said my name — like he had been waiting his entire life to say it at that moment.

“You just... you’re...” I stumbled over my words as Draco smirked before kissing me. I moaned softly as his hands explored my body and his tongue caressed my bottom lip. I reached down, pushing his own trousers off, accidentally clashing our teeth together. He laughed lightly and brought a hand to my cheek.

“Harry, my darling Harry, I love you,” He murmured. Our foreheads were pressed together as he traced my lower lip with his thumb.

“I love you too.” Draco kissed me again, sweet and full of pent up love and longing. Our hands explored every crevice of each other we could. He gently pressed against me and I gasped at the sudden pressure on my cock.

“Like that?” He whispered against my lips, pressing again. I didn’t have to open my eyes to know he was smirking and just nodded. He lifted himself above me before chewing his lip and moving his gaze down my body.

“Dray, stop teasing— fuck!” He palmed me through my pants. Draco smirked some more — his signature — before quickly moving down and kissing me through my pants. “You fucking tease,” I muttered through gritted teeth. I could feel him laugh as he kissed down my length. “For fuck’s—” In one swift motion, he removed my pants and pressed a kiss on the tip. “—sake!” I whimpered. I moaned as he took me into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head before lowering around the whole length. I propped myself up on my elbow to get a better view of him. His now shoulder-length hair, clean with no product, fell into his eyes. I reached forward and tangled my fingers in the silky locks. He looked up to me with hooded eyes. I groaned again as my cock hit the back of his throat, his eyes boring into mine. “Draco— oh fuck! Dray—” He pulled off with a slight pop and made his way back to my face.

“Oh darling, I love the way you moan my name like that,” He purred in my ear, wrapping his hand around my cock and gently tugging.

“Fuck Draco, let me do you a bit at least,” I groaned.

“Oh, don’t worry love,” Draco murmured, nipping at my neck. “You’ll be doing me all night.” I raised my brows and drew my lip between my teeth.

“Now, that sounds wonderful.” I flipped us over, pinning Draco’s hands above his head. He groaned softly as a smile played at his lips. I reached down with my other hand and pulled his pants off, and I grasped around for my wand before realising— “Fuck,” I muttered. I rolled off Draco and searched for trousers. “Where are my—”

“There,” Draco chuckled, pointing in a general direction. I got up and picked them up, pulling out my wand before turning around to see Draco watching with a smirk.

“Like what you see?” I said, striking a ridiculous pose. His smirk melted into a smile and let out a soft laugh.

“Come back here, you goober,” Draco laughed as he held his arms out, wiggling his fingers. I pulled a ‘sexy’ pout and strutted back to him. He ended up throwing his head back, laughing at me. “Why are you like this?” He asked as I climbed on him again.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” I muttered, pressing a kiss on his lips.

“You’re right. I love it, and I love you.” His smile shone brilliantly in the dim light of the fire, and I brushed some hair from his face.

“I love you too.” I kissed him again, pulling us back to our main focus. I muttered a cleaning spell against his lips. He shuddered slightly from the spell.

“I will never get used to that feeling,” he chuckled. I smiled and whispered a lube spell on my fingers. I pushed up slightly to properly look Draco in the eye.

“Ready, or...” He nodded and smiled.

“No, I’m ready.” I gently spread his legs and lined my finger up with his tight hole. He winced slightly as I pushed it in, pulling his lip between his teeth. After a moment, he nodded, and I started moving my finger slowly until he relaxed. Once he smiled, I teased another finger until he nodded. He tensed again, and I waited for a nod to keep moving. The angle gave me ample time to admire just how beautiful Draco truly was — the soft firelight casting a golden glow across his pale skin, highlighting the slight definition of his abs and pecs; long, pink scars danced across his body, and the Dark Mark on his arm now resembled a dark watercolour mark, reminders of our old lives and the new paths we were forging; his now longer hair that he treasured, shoulder-length with a gentle wave, framing his face like a portrait.

He nodded again, and I began moving, watching his muscles slowly relax. His jaw unclenched, and his lips parted slightly, a soft moan slipping out. I smiled as I watched his legs spread ever so slightly more and his hand came up to hold my shoulder. I leaned down and pressed a long kiss on his chest. Draco let out a soft sigh.

“Another,” He muttered. I pushed up again to look at him properly, and he just nodded. I slipped a third finger in, smiling as he adjusted much faster than the previous two. “Move,” he whispered. I started slowly pumping my fingers as I pressed a spattering of kisses against his chest. I smirked as a loud gasp escaped his lips. I adjusted my angle to keep hitting the spot, nearly melting at the sounds escaping Draco’s mouth.

“Harry, Harry, Harry!” He squeezed my shoulder, and I looked up.

“Is everything okay? Are you—” He smiled.

“I’m okay! I just want you,” Draco chuckled. I let out a short breath and shook my head.

“Oh,” I smiled at him. “Okay, perfect.” I slipped my hand out and adjusted our positioning. I grabbed my wand, muttered the lube spell, and gave my cock a few tugs. Draco propped himself up on his elbows to watch me with a hazy smile. I lined myself up and raised an eyebrow. He nodded, and I slowly pushed in, clenching my jaw as he stiffened. His face twisted for a moment before nodding. I pushed the rest of the way in. Draco’s lips parted and let out a soft breath. I shifted slightly to brace myself over him, allowing me to look into his eyes. One of his hands grasped my shoulder while the other one pulled on my hips. I smiled and began slowly thrusting in and out, causing him to emit small gasps.

“Fuck Draco,” I groaned.

“Harry,” He murmured, squeezing my shoulder. Our breaths mingled with the scent of firewhiskey, our faces incredibly close. Draco began meeting my thrusts with his hips, dropping his head back as I hit the spot. I smirked and started focusing my energy in that one spot, my thrusts getting faster and more erratic. I reached for Draco’s cock, giving it a few tugs. “Fuck, Harry. Fuck, fuck, fu—” A shudder wracked through his body, coming onto our chests. He clenched around me as he came, drawing an orgasm out of me. I felt my arm buckle beneath me, and I shifted enough to the left so that I wouldn’t collapse entirely on Draco. We laid there for a moment, breathing heavily and smiling in our post-orgasm haze before I fired a quick cleaning spell over us. Draco turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Merlin, Harry. Have I ever told you that you’re absolutely amazing?” He asked with a silly smile. I laughed, fully adjusting myself, so we were laying next to each other, legs intertwined.

“You remind me everyday. And every day I remind you that you’re just as, if not more amazing,” I chuckled, running my hand across his chest. “I love you.” He hummed and wrapped his arms around me.

“And I love you.” We drifted asleep with the record still playing softly in the background.

I finish the whiskey and stare into the glass. I shouldn’t have another one. I know that. I clench and unclench my jaw before raising my hand towards the barman for another drink. As he passes me the glass, more memories pass through my head.

We were in the Room of Requirement, as we so often were, sitting on the couch. Draco sat between my legs, sipping on a firewhiskey. The fire crackled next to us, and I was thankful for this time we had over Christmas break. I was content just sitting together, but I could tell Draco had something on his mind.

“Draco, what is it, love?” I asked, squeezing him just a bit.

“What if, after this year and we finish school, we just... run off? Go find a villa in France or a little house in suburban America? We could do anything we want.” He sighed, eyes transfixed on the flickering flame in the fireplace.

“I’d like that,” I mumbled, smiling at the idea.

“We wouldn’t have to tell anyone where we’re going. We could just...” He flailed his hand in the air the way he did when he couldn’t find the right words.

“Disappear,” I said softly. Draco sat up and turned to me, smiling brilliantly.

“Yeah.” 

“Make new lives for ourselves,” I chuckled. Draco looked like a kid on Christmas, finding out his parents got the present he’s been asking about for months.

“Potter and Malfoy wouldn’t matter.”

“Just us against the world,” I laughed. He nodded, his smile just growing.

“Fighting everything against us.” He grabbed my hands.

“Running against the wind,” I muttered, remembering an older song I heard Sirius playing at Grimmauld during a break. Draco nodded.

“Yeah, exactly. Running against the wind,” He said with a sigh. I brushed my hand across his cheek, relishing in his smile. At that moment, I made a choice.

“Let’s do it.”

“Really?” His smile dropped and was replaced with a look of awe.

“Absolutely,” I laughed. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in close, laughing.

“I love you,” He laughed into my neck. “I love you so much, and I don’t think I could ever stop.”

“And I love you.” I pulled back slightly and rested my hand on his cheek. “And I know I will never stop.” He smiled as I pulled him into a kiss.

We planned on it. We really did. I found beautiful homes in Europe where no one would know our names — little villages with cafes and farms. We told no one about our plan. It was our little secret. Our plan to take over our lives and set the world on fire in our own way. Our plan to become more than our names.

Three months later, I received a letter from the Ministry inviting me into the Auror program. Draco received a similar letter, less welcoming, reminding him of his upcoming parole check. We didn’t meet that night, or the next, or the night after that. When we did meet, Draco threw the letter onto the couch.

“I’m done! I’m fucking done!” Draco was pacing in front of the fire as I stood next to the couch. “I want out of this wizarding world! I don’t want to be a Malfoy — the name is poison now.” My own letter gained weight in my pocket with each word Draco spoke. “I’ll never be able to just... be. I’ll always be Malfoy, the kid of Death Eaters. A Death Eater.”

“An ex-Death Eater,” I mumbled.

“A Death Eater nonetheless!” He yelled, whipping around. “We’re not going to be able to just run away, Harry! We were dumb to ever think we could!”

“Dumb? I’m sorry! I thought we were just a couple of kids in love with their whole lives in front of them.” I threw my hands up, staring incredulously at Draco.

“Really? Really!” He yelled and took a few long steps towards me. “How could I possibly have my whole life in front of me when I’m constantly dragged by my own name!”

“I’m sorry Draco! I just thought that—” I lowered my hands slowly, trying to diffuse the situation.

“That what? It didn’t matter?” He scoffed. “That I’d be able to just shed my name? Really Harry? I don’t get to have your name! I don’t get to be the Golden Boy. I’m just the Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Many-Times-To-Count’s ex-Death Eater Boy Toy. I’m just your fucking charity case.” He turned away from me, his jaw clenched tightly and lips pressed in a tight line. Despite my efforts to breath, I broke.

“What the fuck Draco?” I finally yelled. He jumped slightly and glared at me sideways. “How in fuck’s name are you my charity case?”

“Please! You’d never be with me if it didn’t raise your status in someway! You inherited your father’s arrogance—”

“Don’t bring my father into this Draco!” I stepped towards him, feeling my self-control slip away, and the anger take hold. “This is between you and me and whatever warped sense of our relationship you have!”

“It isn’t warped, it’s the truth! You just wanted to swoop in on the broken ex-Death Eater kid who was outed by the papers and fix him up to keep your Golden Boy image in the papers a few months longer!”

“I fucking hate being in the papers Draco! You know that! And why the hell would I make you my little project?”

“Fucking Gryffindors,” He grumbled. I took a deep breath, stepping away before pulling out the letter.

“You know what, if this is how you really see me, then maybe I should just take the Ministry’s offer and go into the Auror program,” I snapped. Draco turned to me with his mouth opened slightly, looking for a moment that he was about to congratulate me before anger washed over his face.

“Of course they’d offer you a spot,” He spat and crossed his arms. “You could be failing every class in Hogwarts, and you’d get an offer. Me? Ha. I’d have to pass every class with record-breaking marks to even get considered to be smart,” He grumbled. He looked miserable — his back hunched, slender frame almost shaking, jaw and hands clenched tightly. I hated it.

“Stop playing the fucking pity card Malfoy!” I said, lowering my voice.

“So we’re back to Malfoy?” He glared at me sideways before turning back to me and stalking towards me. “Maybe you should take the fucking Auror spot. We can take the portkey to London together, so I get my parole check.” He brushed past me.

“Draco, please—” I muttered, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. He paused for a second. “Us against the world. Running against the wind,” I barely whispered, my throat tightening as tears started welling in my eyes. Draco faltered for a moment before looking at my hand on his wrist, looking at my face and then wrenching his wrist from me.

“Oh fuck off,” He muttered, voice breaking ever so slightly. “I’m done being your charity case.”

I slam my hand on the table before rubbing my face. The last few months we had at Hogwarts were tense. I tried to apologise, to just get him to talk to me again, but Draco is stubborn and hardheaded. Graduation rolled around, and we parted without a word. I left for London the day after to start the Auror training. My mind wasn’t in the right place to be training, and I was dropped after a week after failing to block a fairly beginner spell.

I ended up at a Muggle bar that night, chatting with a couple of guys I just met. They were telling me about a plan they made — backpack through Europe for the next three months. After a couple of pints each, they invited me along. Their buddy was supposed to join them, but he ended up “getting domesticated by his new bird”, so they had extra tickets and everything. I wracked my brain for any reason not to and couldn’t find one.

The next day, I bought a backpack, packed up pretty much everything I owned and met the guys — Jake and Eric — and we left for France. I was leaving my home, leaving my friends. After three months of travelling throughout Europe, they went home to London. I didn’t know where home was anymore. I stayed in Europe, decided to try the handle of the road, feeling different, feeling strange. Sleeping in hostels, meeting new people at bars and cafes, kissing strangers under the lights of clubs, drinking strange concoctions, waking up without clear memories, smoking cigarettes in back alleys.

Your thoughts wander when you travel for sixteen hours a day. I tried to keep my thoughts from wandering to Draco, but by eight pm, I would be drinking those memories away. There was something about being out on the road, underneath the stars, up with the sun and gone with the wind. It all felt like a movie, just waiting for the famous final scene to set.

I received a letter from Hermione via owl at some point when I was in the backcountry of Germany. She and Ron settled near the Burrow; she was now working within the Ministry and offered me a job if I ever needed it and begged me to come home and visit. A week later, I received a letter from Ron. He asked me to come home because he wanted me there when he proposed to Hermione if for nothing else. I wrote back that I’d come back to London in a week.

We met up at a pub in London. Hermione gave me a massive hug and told me I needed a haircut. Ron gave me an awkward hug and whispered a thank you in my ear. The pub was frequented by wizards, and the press had heard that I was returning to “public life” and couldn’t wait to see me. Thankfully, within the pub, most people were respectful. Dean and Seamus were there, celebrating their recent engagement with Neville and Luna. We joined them for drinks, and for the first time in a while, I felt a sense of peace.

As much as I enjoyed traipsing across Europe and wasting myself away on questionable substances, it was good to return home to friends. I asked Ron just how long I had been away.

“Nearly a year mate. A lot has changed since you’ve been gone,” Ron explained as he drank a pint. “No one was surprised about Dean and Seamus, but we also never realised they were actually together funny enough. Luna is dating Malfoy’s friend, Pansy.” I tensed up at Malfoy’s name. I hadn’t seen or heard from him since we left Hogwarts. I never got around to telling Ron and Hermione about our ‘relationship’ since we broke it off before I could get to. Didn’t make it any easier. “Never would’ve thought they’d be good together but somehow they make it work. They compliment each other perfectly, you know? Think they’re all swinging by later.”

“They all who?”

“Pansy and Draco,” Ron said casually as if Draco was always Draco and they had been old friends for years.

“Since when was he Draco?” I spat. Ron raised a brow at me.

“Since he started hanging out with us. He’s really cool now, Harry. You really ought to give him a chance.” Ron gave me a meaningful look, and I pondered for a moment if he knew about us.

“Right.”

I left before the Slytherins showed up, claiming tiredness from travelling. A few nights later, I met Hermione and Ron for dinner. We went for a stroll that night, and Ron proposed in a starlit park. Hermione, of course, squealed a yes! and I was on camera duty. I left them alone that night, of course, happy for my friends but feeling more lonely than ever. Here were my friends, all in happy relationships, getting engaged, moving up in the world, and I needed at least three drinks a night to get me through the next day. I needed the alcohol to blur the nightmares at night and to numb the pain during the day.

A week after they got engaged, we celebrated. We met at the same pub again, but this time Luna was accompanied by Pansy and Neville by Draco.

I got a brief chance to observe his features before Luna interrupted my thoughts. His hair had grown out much longer now and was worn in a tight ponytail. His face hadn’t changed except that it sported more of a smile than a sneer now.

“Hello, Harry,” Luna murmured in her whimsical way. “You need a drink.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” I laughed, being the only one there without a drink. Luna looked at me like she was looking into my soul.

“No, you need one to breathe right now,” She lowered her voice and leaned in. “And you’ve already had one. I can smell it. What’s wrong Harry?” I clenched my jaw and shot her a glare.

“I’m fine Luna,” I muttered before standing to go to the bar. I felt guilty for snapping at her, and for now, she was absolutely right. I ordered two whiskeys at the bar, downing one before turning to return to the table. I guess whiskey has always been my vice.

“Fancy seeing you here,” A soft voice muttered next to me as I turned. I stop in my tracks, a mix of rage and anxiety settling in my stomach before turning back to face the tall blonde.

“They are my friends, in case you forgot,” I snapped. He elegantly leaned against the bar, one brow arched, a mix of a smirk and grimace playing on his lips.

“I’m surprised they still are with the way you disappeared after eighth year,” He said simply, his eyes travelling my body. I raised by hand to the barman again. I’d need many more drinks to deal with this now. “Guess that Auror training offer fell through.”

“Why do you care?” I scoffed. Draco eyed me as I downed the whiskey.

“Just trying to make conversation,” He murmured through pursed lips.

“Right,” I snapped, turning to leave again.

“We’re in the same friend group now, Potter.” I turned back to face him, anger burning along with the whiskey in my throat. “You could at least try to be civil.” Draco’s eyes were dark and cold, reminiscent of our earlier years at Hogwarts.

“Back to Potter then?” I sneered. He gave me a small smirk, bemused by how easily he could push my buttons still. I glanced back at the table, noticing how seamlessly Pansy fit into the rest of the group. “How’d you even become friends with them all?”

“Luna and Pansy started dating eight months back. Luna invited us to tea. Neville was there—”

“So he’s Neville, but I’m Potter?” I glared at him. Of course, I was Potter. And he was Malfoy. And that would never change.

“Still plagued by arrogance, I see.” He motioned for another drink, and I finished the second whiskey. “He and I got to talking that day. His interest in Herbology and my affinity to Potions allowed us to form an unlikely partnership. Turns out we have more in common than we knew.” He sounded oddly happy and affectionate talking about Neville. I gritted my teeth.

“Partnership,” I grumbled. Draco gave me a side glare but didn’t move to comment. “What about Ron and Hermione, huh? If I remember correctly, you didn’t exactly get along.”

“Luna and Neville were meeting them, Seamus and Dean for a pub night like this, invited Pansy and I along. We all got along great.” He sipped his drink, looking out of place in the dark bar. I grunted and went back to the table with our friends. Draco stayed at the bar for a few minutes then joined up, seamlessly fitting in. I tried to focus on the other people at the table, but my eyes and thoughts kept drifting back to Draco. An hour later, I excused myself home, “not feeling well”, and went back to the hotel to pack my things again.

The next day, I met Hermione and Ron for lunch and told them I was going on the road again. Hermione frowned, and Ron just nodded solemnly.

“Whatever you gotta do mate,” Ron said, but he didn’t look like he meant it.

I left for the mainland again. Charlie took me as an apprentice for around six months before I realised — dragons are not my cup of tea. Instead, Charlie wrote to Bill, and I joined him in Egypt. We quickly realised that curse-breaking was also not a major talent of mine. I stayed with him and Fleur for a while, exploring Egypt before they decided to move back to England. I headed north a bit to Greece, worked at a small villa for a few months; then to Italy to explore the art museums and famous architecture; finally settling in Amsterdam for a few months working in a little cafe. I hadn’t kept much of an eye on the months up to this point until I received a letter from Ron asking to meet him in London. I apparated there a week later to meet him in a pub.

“How’ve you been?” He asked cautiously after we ordered a pint each.

“Travelling,” I muttered.

“Charlie and Bill both wrote to say you had stayed with them a bit.” He looked down into his drink. “Missed hearing from you.” I felt a pang in my gut, and I stared at the bottles behind the bar.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I’ve just been caught up with things.” We stayed silent for a few minutes.

“You never told us what happened to make you run off after Hogwarts,” He finally said after taking a long drink.

“Things happened, alright?” I snapped. He glared at me sideways, but his scowl softened.

“Alright.” He looked back down, silent for a few moments before uttering out— “You know, Draco isn’t half bad.”

“Hmph.” Really? Why in Merlin’s name are you bringing him up now? Ron glanced at me out the corner of his eye.

“I know you two didn’t ever get along in school, but I’d appreciate it if you would at least try to get along,” Ron took a deep breath. “Especially with the wedding coming up and all.” I rolled my eyes and took a drink.

“I can try. No promises about him.” We stared off in different directions in silence for a few moments. I started wondering when we started to lose things to talk about before Ron interrupted my thoughts with a cough.

“Harry,” Ron sat up straight and turned to face me. “I’d like you to be my best man.” I looked up.

“What?”

“My best man. At my wedding.” He raised his eyebrows, looking expectantly at me.

“What about one of your bro—”

“You are one of my brothers Harry,” He laughed, clapping my shoulder. “I’ve known that since we met on the train. You’ve saved my life, been by my side through the bloody war, hell I’ve broken so many laws for you. You are my brother Harry. And I want you as my best man.” Ron smiled, and I felt my throat close up a bit.

“Shit.” A wide smile broke out on my face, and I clapped him on the shoulder. “Of course, Ron.” My voice broke slightly at the end, eliciting a soft chuckle from both of us.

“Thank you, mate.” Ron raised his glass, and we toasted.

“When’s the wedding?” I asked after downing the glass. Ron laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Pansy, Luna and Ginny are all insisting on helping plan, and Hermione wants something big and extravagant — “we’ve survived a war, Ronald, I want a big wedding and poofy gown” more or less —” I laughed at his terrible impression. “But we set a date for about six months out. You’ll be around right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Thanks, man.” We sat in peaceful silence, sipping our drinks for a few minutes.

“So who else is in the wedding?”

“Ginny’s the Maid of Honour, Pansy, Luna, Fleur, and one of Hermione’s cousins are all bridesmaids. I’ve got you, obviously, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and, er, Draco.” My jaw clenched. Fucking hell. You have got to be kidding me.

“Malfoy? Really?” I spat.

“Look, I needed an extra guy on my side—”

“Then choose one of your actual brothers!”

“—And he’s my friend now.” I glared at Ron for a moment before turning back to the bar.

“Fine. It’s not my wedding.”

“Yeah, it sure as hell isn’t,” Ron said a bit too loud. “So grow up and be civil to him or...”

“Or what? You’ll ask me not to come?” I sneered.

“Maybe.” I glanced sideways at Ron and couldn’t help but chuckle softly. We were being ridiculous.

“Fine,” I laughed.

“Now cheer up,” He shoved me slightly. “You’re back with friends.”

“I’ve been with friends,” I muttered aimlessly, finishing my pint.

“Where have you even been?” Ron asked incredulously, laughing lightly.

“Romania, Egypt, Greece, Italy and finally the Netherlands.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you running away?” Ron’s brow was furrowed. My gut sank at the slight betrayal in his eyes. I knew I was running away — from the wizarding world, the fame, the constant peering into my life, the drama, pissy Slytherins, nosy best friends — all of it. Every bit of it.

“I’m not!” I defended.

“Harry, you haven’t had a proper home since we left Hogwarts. You practically haven’t stopped travelling.” Ron sounded almost hurt by my lack of presence recently, but I tried to move past it

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just... searching.” I shrugged. I was out there looking for something — peace maybe. Love. I didn’t know.

“For what? Did we leave a Horcrux out there?” Ron chuckled. I smiled and shook my head.

“No, no. I don’t know what.” I stared into my pint before gulping the rest down. “I guess I just figured I’d know when I found it.”

“I hope you find it soon.” We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I raised my hand for another pint. “You should stick around for a while,” Ron said quietly after a moment.

“Yeah?” I took a drink before looking at Ron. He was smiling proudly and nodded.

“Yeah! We could always use help planning the wedding. We’ve got an extra room you can stay in until you find yourself a flat.” Ron beamed while I nodded.

“Thanks, mate.” 

“No problem.” We clinked our glasses.

That night, I went home with Ron. Hermione was beyond excited to see me again and find out I would be staying with them, at least for a little while. Over the next few weeks, I sat in for many wedding meetings — Ginny and Luna arguing with Pansy and Hermione whether the colour scheme should be green, pink and gold or blue, orange and silver; Ron and I being asked our opinions only to keep the vote even until Hermione told everyone to shut up and let her and Ron decide (they decided on blue, orange and silver). Flowers, bridesmaid dresses, suits, ties, chairs, music, venues — the whole mess was a headache. Ron and I would retire most nights with a bottle of whiskey, laughing at how peculiar and particular the women were.

A few weeks before the wedding, Ron gathered up the groomsmen for a tux fitting. We met the others at the shop.

“Right Harry, behave with Draco, will you?” Ron muttered just outside the door. I nodded.

Once we were inside, I put as much distance between Draco and myself, sticking close by Ron’s side instead. He chose a smart, light grey three-piece suit.

“What do you guys think?” He asked, stepping out of the dressing room.

“Looking sharp there, Weasley!” Seamus cat-called. Neville and Dean nodded, I gave him a thumbs-up, and Draco peered with one brow arched before nodding as well.

“Use a dusty blue tie instead, and an orange pocket square,” Draco commented. I looked away to hide my scowl as Ron glanced in the mirror again before nodding. 

“You’re right Draco.” I rolled my eyes. Since when was Draco a fashion consultant?

Then, Ron had the rest of us try on the suits he picked out for the rest of us — all varying shades of the same dusty blue as his tie, mine being the lightest and Draco’s being the darkest, almost black. Each was paired with an orange bowtie and grey vest.

“Hermione will love this,” Ron mumbled as we stood in line. We did look like a rather dashing group altogether. “You all look great!”

“Why thank you Ronald, but don’t get into Seamus’s head too much, or he’ll be strutting around for the next two months!” Dean laughed. Seamus stuck his head up and shoved Dean.

“You all look stunningly handsome!” Pansy startled us all when she walked in. “Now I’m very sorry that I’m not able to stay, but I must steal away my dear Draco — we have a very important lunch date.” She stepped forward and latched herself onto Draco’s arm, who simply laughed and shook his head.

“Yes, that we do. Very sorry be leaving so soon, Ron.” Draco stepped forward with a brilliant smile. I rolled my eyes again but said nothing—slimy git. 

“Ah, no worries! We’re all busy these days!” Ron clapped his shoulder before Draco turned back to the changing room. “Have a good time you two!”

“Thank you, love!” Pansy called over her shoulder. The rest of us followed, eager to change out of the suits.

“Oi, Harry,” Neville muttered, pulling me aside. “What’s your plan for the Stag Night?” Stag Night— Stag Night! Fuck! My eyes widened, and Neville looked at me exasperated.

“Shit, I forgot! Uh, they’re getting married on that Saturday, so uh, the Friday before? Yeah, that’ll do. Um, meet at the usual pub, and we’ll do a proper pub crawl,” I sputtered out. Neville chuckled.

“Sounds good mate, I’ll pass the plans on to the others.” Just then, Draco stepped out of his dressing room with a smirk. 

“Very good on the spot planning, Potter. I’ll be there.” Draco smirked to me before turning to Neville with a softer smile. “See you later, Nev.” He gently squeezed Neville’s arm, and Neville blushed.

“See you, Draco,” Neville stammered with a smile. Draco nodded to us both before leaving. I raised a brow to Neville who only blushed deeper.

“Nev?” I asked. He rolled his eyes.

“Draco is a much nicer guy than you think Harry,” Neville said seriously. I exhaled sharply before brandishing a small smirk.

“Is that why he’s got you a blushing, stammering mess?” I teased lightly, trying to ignore the pang in my gut. Neville rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” He shoved my shoulder lightly with a small smile before going to his own dressing room.

After Ron and I apparated home, I quickly left to my room to finalise the plans for Ron’s Stag Night. Usual pub at eight, two or three more before moving to the club when it opened around 11. No telling what time we’d get home, or if we’d all make it back in one piece, but that’s always the sign of a good night. I sent an owl to Neville telling him the final details before meeting Hermione and Ron for dinner. 

That night, I laid wide awake in bed, my thoughts turning over Draco’s interaction with Neville again and again. Nev? The only person who’s ever called him that is Ginny. That arm touch? No way was that just platonic. The blushing and stuttering? Neville couldn’t have been more evident if he wrote it out on his forehead! Surely Draco noticed. He’s smart and observant. Always was.

The day of Ron’s Stag Night, I warned Hermione that we may not be home until very early in the morning. She gave me a quick glare before wishing me luck. I found Ron at quarter to eight and told him to freshen up.

“We’re going out tonight mate.” He looked up from his book and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank Merlin! I’ve been itching to go out!” He threw the book onto the end table before standing and bounding over to me with a childish grin. “All this wedding planning has got me insane. I’ll be out in five.” He ran to his room, from which a couple of bangs could be heard, before rushing back out to meet me. “So, where are we off to?”

“You’ll see, come on then!” I held out my arm, and we apparated to the pub. Neville had gotten there early to claim our booth, put up some decorations and order the first round. We walked in to find all of the groomsmen already there, and a banner over the booth with WEASLEY IS OUR KING written in bold, gold letters.

“There he is! The man of the hour!” Seamus held up his pint, and I wondered if he had already started at home.

“Jeez, you guys! You didn’t have to do this!”

“You only get married once mate. Of course, we did!” I clapped him on the shoulder. He beamed, taking a pint.

“To Ron!” Draco raised his glass of whiskey.

“To Ron!” We all joined in.

Much to my dismay, I ended up wedged next to Draco and Neville. Draco, whether he realised it or not, kept Neville a blushing mess throughout our stay at the first pub. I slowly began to realise I’d need many more drinks to get through tonight without punching any gits.

We moved to the next pub after about an hour, and I offered to buy a round of shots for the lot of us. Thankfully, the alcohol began to take effect at this point, and I didn’t end up next to Draco this time. Seamus and Dean were more amused with each other than the rest of the group for much of our stay at that pub, and I was able to sneak in a couple more shots alone at the bar. We moved to the next pub where Draco bought a round of shots.

“To one of the best mates we’ve all ever had!” He laughed, raising the glass.

“Aye!” We all yelled, in varying levels of enthusiasm, and downed the shots.

“I know,” Draco laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ron and I never got along in school, but I’m proud to call you a friend now.” He gripped Ron’s shoulder, and Ron looked almost brought to tears. He never could hold his alcohol well. “All of you, too.” Draco waved his other hand at the rest of us. His eyes lingered for a moment too long on me. “I never thought I’d find such good friends after the war. So thank you.”

“Oi, Draco, don’t get all sappy on us now!” Dean laughed.

“Aye, come here, you git!” Ron grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, both laughing ridiculously. I rolled my eyes but smiled at Ron’s happiness. As much as I disliked Draco’s presence, he did make the other blokes happy and seemed to fit in well. Granted, I had disappeared for a while and lost touch with most of them other than Ron. If anything, I was the outsider now.

“I gotta use the loo,” Ron muttered before pushing past us. The other’s moved towards an emptying booth, leaving Draco and me at the bar. I ordered another shot and a whiskey, refusing to look at him.

“You’re certainly drinking to forget tonight.” He watched me take the shot with a smirk.

“This?” I snorted, taking the whiskey. “Barely anything.” Draco raised a brow.

“I don’t remember you having a high alcohol tolerance before. You’d be stumbling after two firewhiskeys,” He chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes.

“I guess you build one up when you drink often.” I refused to look at him, feeling his gaze on my profile.

“How often?” His voice softened slightly, just enough for me to notice but not enough to make me care.

“Often enough I need a whiskey to sleep.” I finished the whiskey. “Why do you care?” I asked after a moment.

“Because,” He turned from the bar to fully look at me. I turned my head enough to see his face but didn’t meet his eyes. “Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you.” He slapped the bar and stalked to the table with everyone else. Ron just then came out of the toilets and saw me.

“Oi, you coming back?” He stumbled over. I laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I was just getting a drink. Come on.” I wrapped my arm around him, and we made our way to the table. 

This time, I ended up wedged between Draco and Ron. The booth was small, and we ended up pressed up against each other, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, knee to knee. I tried my best to keep from touching Draco, but it was useless. I hated how it brought up many memories, just merely touching him. Thank Merlin, though, that this was our last stop before the club, where I wouldn’t have to worry as much about touching Draco and more about not losing Ron in the toilets or smoking area.

Once we were in the club, Seamus and Dean almost immediately disappeared together. “Young lover boys,” Ron so affectionately called them. Meanwhile, Neville kept close to Ron, Draco and I, obviously a bit out of his element. It was crowded, and the thumping bass reverberated through my skull, causing a slight headache. Nothing a tequila shot can’t fix. After another round of shots, the four of us made our way to the dance floor.

Ron immediately began his ridiculous dancing. Neville looked sheepishly between Draco and me before slowly moving to the music. I shook my head and laughed at Ron’s ‘dancing’ before moving along to the music myself. Draco, rather than dancing, stood elegantly swaying in between Ron and me. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he’d be too pretentious to dance at a club. After a few songs, I nudged Neville.

“Couple drinks to loosen up?” He nodded. I turned to Draco, who only raised a brow. “Keep an eye on Ron, would you? He has the tendency to go exploring once he’s had a few drinks.” I watched Ron stumble a few paces to the left before turning to give Draco a meaningful look.

“Don’t worry, Potter. This isn’t my first rodeo with Weasley.” He calmly reached out, grabbing Ron’s collar and dragged him back. “Go. Alcohol.” He shooed me off. Neville and I did a couple of shots together before he started dancing a little more naturally.

We returned to the dance floor to find Ron dancing with some strangers and Draco standing by with a watchful eye on him. Neville joined Ron and the strangers, and I joined Draco near the edge of the dance floor.

“Don’t feel like dancing?” Draco asked, his eyes now fixed on Neville. I studied his features quickly — his skin was still delicately pale, like that of a flower petal. His hair had grown out even longer since I last saw him a year and a half ago, now worn in a messy bun. It was odd to see any part of Draco messy. He wore a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons left undone, showcasing his thin neck and collarbones. His jaw was clenched slightly and lips tight.

“Mm. Not particularly fond of this song. You?” I kept my eyes fixed on his face. His cheekbones seemed more defined now, his cheeks looking nearly hollow. His jaw remained as sharp as ever, a few stray pieces of hair falling down to grace it.

“Never liked clubs,” He said stiffly. “Too claustrophobic. Too loud. The flashing lights... they...” He trailed off, eyes still transfixed on our dancing pair. 

“Remind you of the war?” I finished for him. He nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I know how you feel.” I finally looked away from him. “Do you want to step outside?” I pointed towards the smoking area. Draco turned and raised a brow.

“Do you trust those two alone?” He scoffed, pointing to Ron and Neville. Neville had made a new friend and was waving his hands about theatrically. At the same time, Ron dramatically screamed the lyrics to the song playing.

“I guess you’re right,” I laughed. “Should we join them?”

“Let’s stay here.” Draco turned to me. “Haven’t gotten you alone in a while.”

“I’ve been busy.” I sneered. I didn’t like the way his eyes searched my face.

“You’ve been running.” You’ve been talking to Ron about me. 

“Is this really a conversation to have in a club on our friend’s Stag Night?” I met his gaze with a dark glare. Not now Draco. You want to talk? Fine. When we’re sober and alone. He smirked and moved closer to me.

“I know it’s late, I know you’re weary. I know your plans don’t include me. But look at us, both lonely, both searching for love. We could go back to my place—” I pushed him back and watched his smirk fall.

“What? Stop it!” I took a deep breath. “Come on, let’s join Ron and Neville.” I took a few steps away before turning back to him. “You want to talk? Try when we’re sober and alone. But don’t forget you were the one who walked away.” I said hotly. I turned on my heel and stalked back to our friends.

“And you’re the one running away now,” He yelled from behind me. I rolled my eyes and rejoined our friends. He joined us moments later, and we spent the rest of the night dancing, Ron buying one more round of shots before the club closed.

“I’m hungry,” Neville grumbled as we stumbled onto the street.

“Chippys?” I asked, raising my hands in front of me.

“Yes!” Ron exclaimed, excited at the prospect of food.

“Absolutely!” Neville joined in on Ron’s excitement.

“Chippys?” Draco mumbled. All three of us turned to him with absolute dumbfounded looks.

“Yes, like a place you buy chips,” I said incredulously. Draco continued to stare at us absolutely confused. “A kebab shop? Late-night takeaway?” Draco just shook his head. I rolled my eyes. “Alright you lot, follow me.” I led us to the nearest kebab shop and ordered for all of us — four orders of chips, two with vinegar, two with just salt; half a margarita pizza, one chicken kebab, one pork kebab and four cans of coke. Ron waited for the food with me while Neville leaned on Draco outside the shop. We gathered the boxes and cans and passed them out outside of the shop.

“You expect me to eat this? Outside? On the street?” Draco sneered. Ron let out a boisterous laugh and Neville gave him a slight nudge. I raised my brows. “Okay! Fine. Chippys,” He muttered and opened the box. “Okay, this isn’t so bad,” He said through a mouthful of chicken kebab.

We made our way to the high street and sought out the nearest taxi rank for Neville and Draco. Ron and I planned to apparate home since we were so far out of the way, but Neville and Draco both lived within the city.

“You alright to make it home then, aye?” Ron asked as we reached the rank. Draco nodded as Neville nearly tumbled over.

“I’ll take him back to mine. Make sure he’s alright,” Draco muttered after straightening Neville. My gut flared for a moment before I reminded myself Draco would never do anything while Neville’s that wasted.

“You think Seamus and Dean are alright?” I asked, just now remembering that we had come with the pair.

“I think they’re fine.” Ron pointed farther up the queue where Dean was leaning on Seamus. We all shared a laugh. “Best be off. Don’t want ‘Mione killing me before I get the chance to marry her.” Ron clapped Draco on the shoulder and nodded to Neville.

“Thanks for the great night, Harry!” Neville slurred as we walked away. I turned back to wave to him and found Draco staring at the back of my head.

How stupid that night seems now. Every day we’ve seen each other since Draco stares at me with almost a sense of... longing? I don’t want to sound hopeful. The wedding is tomorrow, and here I am, alone in a bar, drinking myself into foolishness to try to prepare myself for tomorrow.

I leave after I finish another whiskey. I’ll sleep well tonight. It’s a good thing. Tomorrow will be long and busy.

I promptly pass out once I get home. The house was quiet — Hermione had decided to spend the night with Luna and Pansy so they could get ready early tomorrow. Ron had gone to bed early, hoping that if he did, he’d be able to sleep off some of the nerves. I retire to my own bed quite late and end up feeling groggy in the morning.

“Harry! I’m getting married today!” Ron pounds on the door at the wonderful time called the ass-crack of dawn. I groan, wishing I hadn’t drunk so much whiskey but smile at Ron’s excitement.

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

The day starts with breakfast, where Ron can barely contain his excitement, followed by us apparating to the venue to finalise the preparations. I bustle about in the ceremony area, making sure the flowers and chairs were arranged just right. Not too long after we get there, Ginny arrives.

“Hey, Harry!” She sweeps into the room with a bright smile. I look up from the flower arrangement I’m currently meddling with.

“Hey, Gin. Just making sure everything’s set.” I wave my hands around. There’s not much else that can be done at this point. I’m more just trying to avoid getting a headache from Ron’s intermittent shouts of exclamation. 

“It looks great.” She looks around. It does too — the elegant altar against the exposed brick backdrop, the beautifully contrasting bouquets, the many chairs lining the baby blue aisle. “You ready?” I inhale sharply. Absolutely not. No fucking way. 

“Yeah, of course,” I reply quickly, trying to rush away from my nerves. Ginny raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

“I better go make sure the other ladies aren’t going insane. Good luck!” She walks back out, waving to me.

“You too! I think you’ll need it more than me,” I call back. I smile. It’s going to be a good day. A very good day.

I go back to where the groomsmen are meeting to get ready. Ron is already half-dressed, reading his vows over again. Someone else has arrived, leaving their things on a chair, presumably changing.

“Mate, you know, the words won’t change if you look away,” I laugh. Ron smiles and exhales sharply.

“I want to have them mostly memorised, you know? I want this day to be perfect for ‘Mione.” His voice shakes slightly. I sit next to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

“It will be perfect, and Hermione loves you, regardless,” I say with a warm smile. He nods.

“Feeling alright?” Draco asks, strolling back into the room, adjusting his cufflinks. I glare sharply at him before turning back to Ron.

“Just pre-wedding nerves,” Ron sighs and stands. “Go get dressed Harry. And check in with Ginny to make sure the girls are getting on well.” I look between him and Draco before grabbing the suit bag and changing into the shirt and trousers. When I return, Neville, Seamus and Dean have also arrived in varying states of readiness. I leave to check on the girls.

The girl’s room is much more chaotic than the boys. Music is blasting through an unknown speaker. Ginny is ready in her rusty orange gown, her hair straight and pinned back elegantly and her make up set. Hermione, on the other hand, is wrapped in a robe, had copious amounts of powder on her face, her hair half curled and half a mess still and looked quite fearful. Pansy stands in front of her, wearing a thin robe that is slipping off one of her shoulders, applying eyeshadow to Hermione. Luna is doing her own makeup while Ginny tries to tame her wild hair. Fleur sits elegantly in front of a mirror, also fully dressed and applies a thin coat of lipgloss. A girl I don’t recognise is behind Hermione, tugging at her hair, pulling the curls into an updo. They all stop when I walk in. Pansy raises a perfectly arched brow at me.

“Ron sent me here to check in on you,” I mutter from the doorway.

“We’re alright,” Ginny smiles. I nod.

“Let me know if you need anything,” I say awkwardly. Hermione’s cousin smiles sweetly at me. I smile back and head back to the boy’s room.

Once we are fully dressed, Seamus pulls out a bottle of firewhiskey.

“Crack open a bottle for our Weasley, just as we did when he won his first Quidditch match. We were proud of you then, and we’re even prouder of you now!” Seamus toasts after passing out glasses.

“To a man I’m very happy to have grown up and fought alongside!” Dean chimes in.

“To a friend who’s always been by my side!” Neville raises his glass.

“To a new friend I’m delighted to have made and even happier to stand by today!” Draco smiles warmly.

“And to the man I’m proud to call my brother, even if he’s got five other of those! To Ron!” Ron looks like he’s about to cry but raises his own glass regardless. 

“To Ron!” We clink our glasses and drink the whiskey. A few minutes later, someone knocks on the door.

“You boys all ready?” Ginny pops in. We all exchange glances and nod. “Great! The girls are all ready to line up. There’s an altar ready for you, Ron.” Ginny squeezes his arm as he walks past to take his spot. I hold my arm out for Ginny, and we take our place in the back of the line. Hermione walks down a few minutes later with the rest of the girls.

“My god ‘Mione! You look…” I take a deep breath and smile at her. “Amazing.” Her hair is tucked in an updo with a few trendles sweeping down her back. Her gown drapes elegantly down her hips, and a bright bouquet rests in her hands. She beamed at me as her dad joined us.

“Thank you, Harry.” She pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek. “Now come on! I’m getting married!”

The doors to the ceremony room open as an elegant song plays on a piano. We walk in pairs; Pansy and Draco, Luna and Neville, Fleur and Seamus, Hermione’s cousin, Charlotte, and Dean; and finally Ginny and I. I stand proudly next to Ron, seeing Mr and Mrs Weasley crying in the front row next to the rest of their children, all beaming at Ron. Bill stands behind Ron as the officiant. Hermione walks in on her father’s arm, beaming proudly and looking like a princess. I hear Ron sniffle next to me.

“Keep it together, mate,” I whisper to him. He nudges me with his elbow as Hermione meets him.

“Let us begin!” My mind drifts as Bill addresses the guests before turning to Ron for his vows. I squeeze his shoulder as he fumbles with the vows tucked in his pocket.

“‘Mione, the first time I met you, I thought you were a bratty, snooty, know-it-all. But by the end of that year, you showed me that you were an intelligent, brave and loyal girl that I would be proud to call my friend in years to come. Since we met, we’ve been inseparable, even when your cat was trying to kill my rat that turned out to be a mass murderer…” I nudge Ron as the guests laugh. “Right. We’ve been through so much together — almost drowning in a task for the Triwizard Tournament, becoming Prefects together, helping Harry found Dumbledore’s army, the Battle of Mysteries, and whatever exactly it was that happened in our sixth year. When we were only seventeen, we embarked on an absolutely absurd and dangerous quest. We were only kids; we fought and drove each other crazy, and in those ten months, I realised I was absolutely crazy for you. The only thing I regret is not telling you sooner.

“I have gotten to spend over a decade with you, through thick and thin, better or worse, even that time you were petrified. And there’s no one else I would have rather spent that time alongside. You are so smart and driven and ambitious, and sometimes I wonder why you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw or even Slytherin.” He chuckles, and I hear a few scattered laughs, but my focus is on Hermione, who’s quickly dashing tears away before they can fall and ruin her makeup. “You never stop learning, even when it’s three a.m. and the sky is purple, or when you’ve already spent a long day at the Ministry to come home and read some more. You will never stop learning, and I love that about you! I love knowing that I could ask you a question about anything, and if you didn’t already know the answer, you’d find it, just for me.

“You are beyond loyal. You stayed by my side even when I was a right git. You risked your life for me, more than once. And you are one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. When it came time to fight, you never even batted an eyelash. I’m beyond proud to have stood beside you throughout it all. Every day that I’ve spent beside you, I’ve only grown to love you more. Even those days in the library, you forced us to sit with you while you studied, or even that time you told me I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for, and every single day, I ask myself, why me? Why did this beautiful woman choose me? What do I have to give her that she doesn’t already have? And I’m perfectly content with never knowing the answer because I’ll love you regardless.

“Hermione Jean Granger, I’ve spent the last decade falling in love with you, and I’m beyond excited to spend countless more falling even more. You are the smartest, bravest, most loyal and beautiful woman I have ever met. And I’m so proud and so honoured to stand with you here today.” Ron runs the back of his hand across his eyes as Hermione pulls out her own vows.

“Funny enough, our vows start the same,” She says to the guests, earning a light chuckle, before turning back to Ron. “Ron, the first time we met, I thought you were just another boy who I’d see here and there but never get to know. Boy, was I wrong. Our first year at Hogwarts was tumultuous, but nothing compared to the coming years. You have repeatedly shown me just how brave you truly are — from sacrificing yourself during a life-sized game of wizard’s chess to going into the Chamber of Secrets with Harry; from throwing yourself in front of Harry when you thought he was going to be killed, multiple times; to starting Dumbledore’s Army; you are the bravest person I know, and it is one of the many reasons I love you.

“Along with being brave, you are loyal, thoughtful, compassionate, kind and absolute goofball,” Hermione giggles. “Even in the darkest times, you make me laugh and make me feel loved. I’ll never forget that day, in Grimmauld Place, where I was trying to teach you piano, but you couldn’t get your fingers to move properly.” Hermione beams. “But you were patient, and we were laughing. Now, my life is full of those precious moments. Every morning, you wake up before me and make tea, and every morning you wake me up with a bright smile and a kiss on the forehead. Every time I get frustrated with something at work or a new concept I’m trying to learn, you kiss my temple and say, “You’re Hermione Granger, you can do anything”. You have complete faith in me and remind me every day. 

“Every night before we go to sleep, you say that you love me no less than five times. And so now, I will say — Ronald Bilius Weasley, I’ve loved you for four wonderful years, I’ve loved you through thick and thin, I’ve loved you for better and for worse, I’ve loved you with every beat of my heart, and I’ll love you for the rest of our lives just the same.” Hermione is no longer wiping the tears away and instead is letting them fall. I swallow thickly, trying hard not to cry.

“Beautiful vows,” Bill chokes out. “Now, the rings.” I hand Ron the elegant diamond ring from my pocket as Ginny hands Hermione a gold band. “Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Ron states proudly. I see Hermione smile from over his shoulder.

“And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take my goofy but wonderful kid brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long—”

“I do, I do, I do!” Hermione beams. Bill laughs loudly.

“Then I pronounce you wonderfully in love, husband and wife. Ron,” Bill waves his hand as Ron pulls Hermione in a passionate kiss. A cheer erupts throughout the room.

The next hour goes by in a blur — many handshakes, congratulations and drinks were had, until we finally reached the reception, and, thank Merlin, dinner. 

“Excuse me,” I stand, clinking my knife against my champagne flute. “Hi, everyone. I’m Harry, Ron’s best man. Now, I’m not entirely sure why he chose me over one of his actual brothers, but I’m honoured regardless. And I’d like to thank everyone who’s been a part of this wedding, especially the bride and groom themselves. I met both Ron and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts when we were eleven. If you had told me that dorky boy would marry that bratty girl, sorry ‘Mione,” I look at her, and she just shakes her head with a small smile. “I would never have believed you. Yet here we are, my best friends getting married.

“There’s plenty of things I could say about both of them, but I’ll focus on Ron. He’s a bit of an odd duck. The first time I met him, he asked if my scar hurts. By the end of the train ride, I had made my first friend. Ron’s been my partner in crime since then, and I couldn’t be happier to have a friend like him. As you’ve already heard ‘Mione say, Ron’s one of the bravest and most loyal people I’ve ever met. That being said he’s also one of the stupidest and reckless people I’ve ever met, but I guess that comes with being a Gryffindor. 

“Ron and I have gotten into trouble together more times than I can count, and ‘Mione was only there for a quarter of them and knows less than half of them. Yet, once in a while, we do something right. One of my favourites was during our eighth year at Hogwarts. Most of us had piled into the Common room with some firewhiskey and gin, and after we were all a bit tipsy, we started up a game of truth or dare. Ron and ‘Mione were already together at this point, but they were still as awkward as can be. By the end of the night, half of us were passed out, many of us in various stages of undress due to a game of strip poker, but Ron and ‘Mione were sitting by the fire. She was half asleep when he turned to me and said in a drunken stupor “I swear I’m going to marry this girl”.” The room fills with laughs and ‘awes’. Ron and Hermoine beamed up at me. My wonderful best friends, stupid in love.

“And here we are, three years later. I guess drunk words really are sober thoughts then. Ron, Hermione, I wish you many years of happiness, love and crazy, stupid adventures. To the happy couple!” The guests raise their glasses and let out a whooping cheer. Ron stands up and pulls me into a hug.

“Thank you mate,” He says with tearful eyes. I nod and sit down as Ginny stands up for her speech.

“I’ve known Ron all my life sadly, but I met Hermione when I was eleven, and nothing could prepare me for the chaos that would ensue.” I glance around during Ginny’s speech. Mr and Mrs Weasley gaze proudly at their son, next to Hermione’s parents. We’re surrounded by our friends, most of our class from Hogwarts, save for a few Slytherin; a few of Hermione and Ron’s friends from work, a few distant relatives; Hagrid and Professor McGonagall even showed up. It is truly wonderful to see us all together again. I had been on the road for so long, I forgot how great it felt to be a part of something. I had lost that on the road. I was alone, surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends. I guess I lost my way. I was living to run and running to live, not worried about anything along the way. I was running from everything I knew, breaking all of the rules that would bend. I ran from my home, from my family. I was still just a kid really — in some ways I grew up too fast, in others, I never got the chance. And yet here I am, sitting in my best friends’ wedding, listening to Ginny give a speech about Hermione and Ron, surrounded once again by those I love and who love me in return. 

“Hermione, I’m beyond proud to call you my official sister, even if you’ve already been one for years. And Ron, you better treat this amazing woman right, or I will kick your ass. And you know I will.” The room erupts in laughter and applause as Hermione hugs Ginny. “And now, for your first dance as a married couple!” Ginny beams and gestures to the floor. The opening notes of NSYNC’s ‘That’s When I’ll Stop Loving You’ begin as they take the floor. The guests move to surround the dance floor. Ron is beaming despite his feet stumbling on Hermione’s gown. They look fantastic together, glowing with happiness and pride.

“Nice speech, Potter.” I turn my head to find Draco next to me.

“Thanks.” I turn back to the dance floor. This is Hermione and Ron’s day. I won’t fuck it up for them by getting into arguments with slimy ferrets about things that happened years ago.

“I remember that night as well,” He speaks, watching Ron and Hermione elegantly move about the floor. “We were all drunk. You stumbled into my room by ‘accident’.”

“It was an accident,” I hiss. He chuckles and smirks.

“Well, what happened next certainly wasn’t an accident.” I glare at him. Not now. 

“What are you playing at Malfoy?” Other people are now moving onto the dancefloor to join the happy couple, but we stay planted where we are.

“Nothing Potter. Care for a drink?” He turns and smiles at me. He’s surely playing at something. He’s never nice for the sake of nice.

“Sure.” I shrug as we turn away. “I don’t exactly dance anyways.” He laughs lightly.

“You danced a bit at the club the other night.” I raise a brow to him.

“It’s a wedding. They expect proper dancing,” I mutter. Draco takes two glasses and pours himself some gin.

“Fair enough.” He smiles at me. “Whiskey, I presume?” I nod and feel my cheeks flush slightly.

“Yes, thank you.” He pours me a glass, hands it to me and turns around to watch the full dancefloor. The DJ is now playing some random pop song that everyone seems to know. Luna dances in her usual, mystical way while Pansy watches with a loving smile. Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and George have formed a small circle and are passing around odd dance moves. Mr and Mrs Weasley dance like nobody’s watching, twirling and skipping around. Other couples and small groups fill the rest of the dance floor, filling the air with laughter.

“It’s always been your vice, even years ago,” Draco mumbles after taking a sip of his drink. I nod.

“Two and a half years.”

“So when are you willing to talk?” He asks after a shared moment of silence. Really? Now?

“About what?” I grumble. He turns to watch me carefully.

“About what you’re running from?” He states simply. I look pointedly anywhere except his face.

“Not here.” I shake my head. The song changes to another upbeat one that results in a few hollers. 

“Okay.” He looks away again. “So what do you want to talk about then?”

“Who said I actually wanted to talk with you?” I snap. 

“Well,” He scoffs lightly. “You are here, standing with me when you could walk away.” I watch as he takes another graceful sip.

“Maybe I should walk away then.” I turn and start towards the dance floor.

“Wait.” Draco’s delicate hand wraps around my wrist, and I freeze. It had been far too long since the last time he had touched. A rush runs up my arm. “Would you just… stay with me?” He mutters. His voice is tinged with something I can’t quite recognise, something between guilt and loneliness. I nod, unable to meet his eyes.

“Fine.” I return to my spot next to him.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters after a few minutes of silence.

“For what?”

“Everything,” He sighs and begins waving his free hand about. “For walking out two and a half years ago. For doing nothing since then. For—”

“Malfoy, for the love of Merlin, just shut up.” I turn around and pour myself another glass of whiskey.

“Potter—” He turns to me. I shake my head and finish the new glass.

“I don’t want to talk about this here.” 

“Pot—”

“Malfoy I said—”

“Harry.” I freeze halfway through pouring another glass. It had been years since he said my name like that but felt like an eternity. My throat closes up, and my stomach sinks. “I just wanted to say that I hope we can be friends again.” I turn to meet his eyes finally. “At least,” He mutters.

“At least?” I finish pouring and take my glass.

“I’m not going to deny that I may still have feelings for you.” I choke on my whiskey. Feelings? Oh, come on. 

“Then what about Neville?” I sneer. Draco’s brow furrows, and he stares at me incredulously. 

“Neville? What are you talking about?” He chuckles lightly, but his face tells a different story. 

“Your  _ partnership _ ?” Draco’s face relaxes with a short sigh.

“I’m a Potions Master, he’s my Herbologist.” He says, shaking his head. “He gets me ingredients, especially the rare, hard to come by kind, and I make him potions to help his gardens. Nothing more.” His smile is warmer than normal, and an uncalled-for wave of relief washes over me.

“But he’s all flustered around you—” 

“He may have a slight… crush on me.” Draco’s cheeks flush lightly. “But we both know nothing would ever happen.”

“Oh,” I laughed. He places one hand casually on the table, very close to my glass.

“So was that your only contention?” He asks, his voice wavering slightly. It isn’t even contention — caution, perhaps. If his feelings remain like he says they do, then it’s better to know before. But even then, could we ever be just ‘friends’ again? A half a year in a torrid, passionate love affair. A wonderful, intense, tragic love affair. Even if it ended two and a half years ago, how do you move forward from that? How can you, when you gave your all to someone, only for it end in flames and anger? When you’ve spent the past two and a half years running from everything you knew, in search of a spark you felt more mere seconds in a lifetime of misery? When the man you knew you loved then stands before you admitting he may still have those feelings when you spent all that time repressing them?

“I guess so.” You agree to try. That’s what you do. A bright smile covers Draco’s face, and he holds out his hand.

“So friends then?” I nod and shake his hand.

“Sure. Friends.” He turns around and pours another glass of gin and quickly downs it before turning to me and holding out his hand again.

“Now are you going to stop chugging that whiskey and join the party?” I glance between his hand and his eyes. They are bright and twinkling in the darkening room. 

“Fine.” I walk away without taking his hand. I hear him sigh behind me but follow me regardless. Taking his hand now would only raise questions. Questions that don’t need to be answered on a night like this.

We join our friends on the dancefloor, swaying slightly to the beat, laughing as a Muggle line dance comes on and watching as the Purebloods attempt to dance along. After attempting the Cha Cha Slide, Draco stumbles off the dance floor in a fit of laughter as I follow closely behind.

“You do not know how to cha-cha real smooth,” I laugh, grabbing his arm to steady myself. I try again to ignore the rush through my arm.

“I’ve never heard that before!” He laughs in defence.

“Fair enough, but oh, man. Your face when we all did the Charlie Brown!”

“You looked like drunk flamingos!” The way he flails his hands makes me laugh even hard, and I grip his arm harder.

“I see you two are finally getting along!” Ron claps me on the shoulder, other hand entwined with Hermione’s.

“Harry, thank you for the beautiful toast.” Hermione takes my free hand, and I become overly aware of my hand still on Draco’s arm. “And Draco,” She turns to Draco, smiling. “Thank you so much for coming. It wouldn’t have been the same without either of you.” She looks between us with a massive smile. I glance at Draco before dropping my hand from his arm.

“Of course, ‘Mione.” I give her a short hug. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. And now you two get a few weeks without me!” I laugh.

“Yes, please don’t destroy the house while we’re away.” Hermione’s face covers with worry for a moment.

“You’re staying in their house?” Draco asks.

“He’s been with us for like, what, six months now?” Ron looks between all three of us.

“Yeah. I needed a place to stay back here in the U.K., and they let me stay since I wasn’t sure how long I’d be here.” I explain to Draco, who slowly nods.

“Will you be staying much longer?” Hermione asks, her voice tinged with concern. A pang of guilt filled my gut. I didn’t wholly like leaving them like I did. Who knows what will happen now. “In the U.K. I mean. You know you’re welcome to stay with us any time.”

“Thanks’ Mione, but I’m not sure what I’m going to do. I left a pretty sweet gig in Amsterdam that I’d love to go back to,” I chuckle lightly.

“Amsterdam?” Draco asks incredulously.

“Yeah, that was the last place I stayed in. Before that, Italy, then Greece, Egypt, Romania, Germany, Switzerland, Spain—”

“We get it mate,” Ron laughs. “You’ve lived pretty much everywhere in Europe.”

“Why’d you—”

“We better get going,” Hermione says quickly, giving Ron a knowing look. His eyes widen, and I get a sinking feeling that they know more than I thought they did. “A lot of people to thank before the nights over. Thank you both again so much.” She quickly tugs Ron away.

“Of course!” Draco and I call out simultaneously. We stand for a moment in silence, and I feel the urge for whiskey.

“So why’d—” I push past him towards the bar.

“Not here, Malfoy,” I mutter.

“For Merlin’s sake, I insist you call me Draco.” He hisses. I turn my head enough to look at him before pouring myself some whiskey.

“Why?”

“Because that’s what friends do.”

“Fine,” I huff.

“And I wasn’t going to ask why you were running. I was going to ask why you stayed in so many places.”

“Oh.” I take a sip. “I guess I’d just stay in one place long enough to see if it had what I was searching for, and if it didn’t, I’d move on. It all started as a backpacking trip.” I watch Draco pour himself some gin.

“What were you searching for?” He asks softly after a moment. I shrug.

“Guess I’d just know when I found it.”

“Hmm.” He nods and chews his lip. “You think you’ll ever find it?” He asks, staring into his glass. I run my eyes over his face.

“Might. Haven’t yet. Maybe never will. Who knows.” I take another sip as he chuckles lightly. He holds up his glass and smiles sadly. The song changes to a sweet, slow song.

“Cheers to searching for something we’ll never know if we’ll find,” He chuckles. I nod and clink our glasses. Neville walks up to us, wringing his hands.

“Hey, guys! Um, Draco, a second?” Draco looks between us quickly before smiling at Neville.

“Of course.” I nod as they walk away. I top off my whiskey as I watch them from the corner of my eye. Draco places his hand gently on Neville’s shoulder, and Neville nods slowly before smiling and turning away. Draco walks back with his head down.

“What did he want?”

“To know if I’d dance,” He chuckles, shaking his head. “I politely declined.”

“Not the dancing type,” I smirk. He shakes his head and stares into his glass.

“I only dance with certain people.”

“What do you mean?” He takes a deep breath before staring into the crowd of dancing couples. Hermione and Ron are laughing. Luna and Pansy swaying softly and sharing tender kisses. Mr and Mrs Weasley dance extravagantly with bright grins. Dean and Seamus hold each other close, whispering to each other and giggling. Fleur twirls elegantly in Bill’s arms. Ginny takes Neville’s hand and leads him into a similar dance as they shared at the Yule Ball. Even the Grangers are dancing hand in hand. I smile at the happy couples.

“Nothing. Just finding the right dancing partner in this day and age is difficult. Most will step on your feet and only apologise when you tell them it hurts. Others will pull you too close and grip your hand too hard when you try to wiggle away. Sometimes you just can’t get a rhythm, and you end up dancing two different dances. And some,” Draco takes a deep breath and looks at me. “Well, some are just too good. Their fancy footwork and graceful arms make you feel far too inferior, and the moment you let go, you regret it, but since they’re such a dancer, they simply move on in search of another partner.” I feel myself leaning into Draco’s every word and become suddenly aware of our proximity. He’s fully turned to me, eyes searching my face, mouth tight.

“Oh,” I breathe.

“Yeah.” He nods, staring into my eyes. He holds up his glass. “More?” I open my mouth and find my mouth dry.

“Sure.” I nod. He pours more whiskey before gin for himself.

“Thanks.” I turn back to look at the dance floor again. A simple choice two and a half years ago caused us to stand awkwardly drinking on the sidelines rather than holding each other on the dance floor. A choice that wasted two and a half years we could have spent being happily in love. Six months isn’t long, but it’s long enough to fall in love.

And two and a half years isn’t long enough to fall out of it.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asks after a few minutes of silence. The song has changed, and the dance floor is full again. I jump slightly and turn to face him, raising a brow. “You’re being… pensive.” 

“Yeah, I just,” I pause, meeting his eyes, before looking away again. “Thinking.” He laughs.

“That’s what pensive means.” I smile at his snarky tone.

“Missed that.” I stare into my glass.

“What?” He whispers cautiously.

“Your sarcasm.”

“You can have it again,” He mumbles after a moment. I look up, my stomach dropping. His brows are slightly raised, and his eyes unreadable.

“Ma— Draco.” I shake my head.

“What do we have to lose?” He completely turns to me, leaning in slightly. I scoff and shake my head.

“Do you remember why we broke up?” I put my glass down and cross my arms.

“Because I was stupid.” He speaks fast and quiet, his eyes completely trained on me. “And jealous. And I never thought I’d be able to move past that damn mark on my arm. I was young, idiotic, angry, sceptical, intolerable — you were everything I wanted to be. Someone who could just be themselves without the fear of their past dragging behind them—”

“You know my past drags everywhe—”

“Harry,” He steps towards me. “I know that. I know now. But I didn’t know then. And I’m sorry.” I hold up my hand.

“It’s been two and a half years—”

“That doesn’t make what I did okay.”

“I know that. But it’s okay now. I’m over it.” I shrug and finish off the whiskey in my glass.

“Over it?” His voice is on the verge of breaking. I look back up and find his glassy eyes staring back.

“The fight.”

“The relationship?” He whispers. I let out a heavy breath and shake my head.

“I never said that.”

“But you meant it.” Draco looks away, brow tight.

“For fuck’s — I need some air.” I throw my hands up and walk out of the ballroom to the garden. The air is still and the night crisp. The pathway is slick with ice, and I focus on my steps, so I don’t fall.

“Harry!” Draco calls out behind me. I quicken my pace until the sounds of the party are quieter, and I can think clearly. A shiver runs down my spine, and I shutter. “Harry, please,” Draco pleads as he catches up to me.

“What do you want, Draco?” I yell. I make no attempt to keep my voice down, the anger pooling in my gut overcoming me and whip around to face him. “What is it you want? You’ve been beating around the bush for weeks now, months!” 

“Harry, please, just hear me out!”

“What!” I scream. Draco stares at me, opens his mouth and closes it again before finally screaming back:

“I’m still in love with you!” 

The breath leaves my lungs.

“Lower your voice!” I hiss.

“What?” He spits. “Don’t want anyone to hear? Still ashamed to be with me?” My jaw drops.

“What? I was never ashamed—”

“So why did you want to keep us a secret then? Huh?” His voice rises with every word. “Because the only reason I can find is that the saviour of the wizarding world was ashamed to be seen with a Death Eater!”

“It’s because every good thing I’ve ever had in my life has gone to shit!” I yell back. “Because the second I tell someone, it’s real! And when it’s real, it’s bound to go wrong! And I didn’t want it to go wrong! Because for fuck’s sake, you were the best thing to happen to me!” I feel myself shaking, holding myself back from attacking Draco with either my hands or lips.

“Harry—” He sounds on the verge of shattering. I shake my head.

“You don’t get it! You want to know why I’ve been running? Because you were everything. And I lost you! And I needed to know if I could ever feel that way for someone again. If I could ever feel like that again.”

“Harry—”

“Because I never stopped loving you! And I thought that maybe, just maybe if I ran away from it all and got lost in some club in France or routinely risked my life with dragons in Romania or flirted with any guy who came into the coffee shop in Amsterdam I could stop! Because maybe if I could just move on from you, I could live a normal life for once! Because loving you was the easiest damn thing in my life and you ripped that away from me! Because loving you was my future, and you ripped that away from me! Because loving you was the only thing that mattered in my life and you ripped that away from me!” My chest is heaving as we stare at each other. In one swift motion, Draco steps forward, grabs my face, and crashes his lips onto mine. I stand stone still as long as I can before grabbing his waist and pulling him even closer. He sighs into my mouth and softens slightly.

“Draco,” I whisper. “Draco, the wedding—”

“The party’s — dying out — already,” He murmurs between pants and kisses. His grip on my face keeps me close, but I wouldn’t move regardless. “People are leaving. We could too.” We could run away, just like we dreamed. We could make this all worth it. “We’ve got tonight.”

“Draco,” I hum. His lips are intoxicating, and I can hardly process anything outside of his proximity.

“I never forgot how much you love my name when you’re flustered.” He runs a gentle thumb across my cheek, and I melt into the touch. “You want to get going?” I look down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. Everything I lost two and a half years ago stares back at me.

“Sure.” I hold on as Draco apparates to his flat. As soon as we stumble in, I start to unbutton his shirt.

“You left your jacket,” I mumble. He chuckles and moves his hands to my own chest. I sigh as I touch his skin, feeling as though we had never been apart. I push his shirt off his shoulders as we stumble through his flat. He pushes me down onto a sofa and pulls my shirt off. We pull apart for a moment, our chests heaving, staring at each other. Draco’s eyes are dark, and mouth parted. I rake my eyes down his face and chest, drinking up every inch of his body, and I could feel his eyes doing the same. Draco slowly moves to straddle my lap, and I look up at him with dazed eyes.

“Fuck Harry,” He groans before diving into another kiss. We hungrily grope at each other, hands roaming wherever they can reach. I run my nails down his back and grab his ass, pulling him closer.

“Draco,” I murmur. He pulls away slightly and gazes into my eyes.

“Say it,” He whispers.

“What?”

“Say it, Harry.” He places his hand on my cheek. “Say that you want me. Say that you love me.” A soft smile graces his lips as I laugh quietly.

“Draco, oh, Draco.” I run my hands along his back and pull his face close, his glistening eyes staring back into mine. “I want you with every piece of my soul. I want to kiss every inch of your skin and love you all night. Draco Malfoy,” I laugh softly. “I am madly, deeply, crazily in love with you, and I want to love you for every minute for the rest of my life.”

“Harry Potter, you are an idiot.” I hum and pull him down for another kiss. This one is softer, sweeter, full of tender longing. Draco moves down my jaw and neck, leaving me breathless. 

“How did I live without this for so long?” I whisper. Draco pulls himself back up to my face before he gently climbs off of me and holds out his hand. 

“Don’t know.” I take his hand, and he pulls me up. “I have a wonderful bed upstairs.” I place my hands on his hips and move close to his lips.

“Hmm, that sounds perfect.” Draco smiles and pulls away, tugging me by the hand up the stairs. He pauses every few steps to run his hands along my body or press me against a wall to steal a few kisses. We stumble into his bedroom, lips pressed hotly together, tugging at each other’s trousers.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco moans as he pushes me onto the bed. He deftly unbuckles my belt and whips it off before pushing me onto my back. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too— ah— Draco,” I pant as he kisses down my body. “Will you ever stop being a tease?” He comes back up to my face, smirking his signature smirk. 

“Never. Not as long as I have you in my sights.” Draco chews on his lip, and I drop my head back. He chuckles and moves back down to the waistband of my trousers. He palms me through the stiff fabric. I arch my back, and a breathy moan escapes me. In all that time, despite the various guys I pulled in bars and clubs, I’d been alone the whole time. Hungry, drunken gropes left me empty each time. And every time, it was Draco’s lips I imagined, despite my deepest efforts. Always his lips I craved on me. And once again, they’re on me again, taking my breath away like they used to.

“Draco,” I mumble as he undoes my trousers. He places a few light kisses on my stomach as he tugs the trousers down. My hips buck as his lips trace the outline of my pants. “Fuck Draco.” He stands up and quickly undoes his own trousers. His skin glows golden in the lamplight, kissing the delicate dips in his lithe figure.

“Yes, Harry?” He purrs, crawling on top of me. I smile at the way he says my name, how it sounds perfect despite the time that has passed. I place my hands on his cheeks, running my fingers through his hair. 

“You just... you’re...” Draco smiles, his bright eyes meeting mine, and something in my soul wouldn’t let me look away until he kisses me. I moan softly as his hands caress my body, fingertips lightly brushing along my arms and sides. I push my hands down his back, rubbing his taut muscles. His lips taste of the fruity gin he was drinking earlier, fogging up my thoughts. Draco presses against me, grinding our hips together. Quiet moans escape his lips, and his hands become rougher, lightly running his nails along my skin. I run my hands down his back and grip his hips.

Draco’s movements got more frantic as our moans got louder. Our kiss got messy as our tongues met. I grab his arse, pulling him down as I buck my hips against him. He growls, breaking the kiss to move down my neck, nipping just below my ear.

“Fuck, Draco, I need— fuck!” He pushes up slightly, keeping our hips together. I look up at his flushed face, eyes hooded, and mouth parted.

“What is it?” Draco mumbles. His hair hangs loosely in front of his face, and his chest and neck are flushed pink. A smile dances on his swollen lips. He looks positively angelic, leaning over me, and my heart swells.

“You,” I murmur and smile. “I need you. Fuck, Draco, I just need you.” Draco smiles before pressing a kiss on my forehead.

“You’ll have me as long as you want,” He whispers. I reach up and kiss his jawline.

“And I love that,” I mumbled against his skin. Draco inhales sharply and bucks his hips. “But I need your cock right now,” I moan.

“Oh! Right!” Draco laughs lightly before rolling off me. He pulls my pants off in one swift motion and pauses. I prop myself up on my elbows as Draco lays next to me.

“What is it?” Draco’s eyes rake up my body before looking up to me with wide eyes.

“I just…” He chews his lip before a bright smile covers his face again. “I never thought we’d be here again and…” I reach over and brush a lock of hair from his face.

“It’s real. I promise.” Draco drapes his arm across my waist and runs his hand along my ribcage.

“I know. Doesn’t make you any less breathtaking.” He smiles lazily, and my heart skips a beat. I chuckle lightly and cup his cheek.

“How do you want to do this?” I run my thumb along his cheekbone as his grin turns into his signature smirk.

“All night long,” He gracefully growls, pulling my waist toward him. I roll my eyes.

“Your romance and charm are never-ending,” I mutter, leaning my head against his.

“You missed it.” Draco runs his short nails lightly up and down my back.

“I did.” I kiss his cheek softly. “All night long, it is. Anything for you.” I slowly move down his neck, lightly trailing kisses towards his chest.

“Anything?” Draco lets his head drop back as he watches me with hooded eyes. I pause just above his naval and wink.

“Mm, of course.” He smirks his signature smirk and my stomach flips. He puts his hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me down towards his groin.

“Even this?” Draco teases. I chuckle and lick my lips.

“Especially this.” I tease him gently through his pants, kissing and nipping at his cock. He whimpers softly and bucks his hips.

“Harry, for fuck’s sake,” He mumbles, dropping his head back. I kiss along his waistband as his grip on my shoulder tightens slightly. I pull his pants down, his long cock bobbing against his stomach. Swiftly, I take him into my mouth, and he moans loudly. I quickly bob my head, swirling my tongue around him. “Harry,” Draco reaches his hand into my hair. “Slow down.” I pull up with a slight pop. Draco’s cheeks are flushed pink, his eyes heavy and bottom lip red — he’s been biting it. “We have all night. Let’s make it last.”

“I know, but I don’t want to wait anymore,” I near about growl. Draco chuckles and pulls me back up to his face.

“Then let’s get on with it.” He presses a soft kiss on my lips before sitting up and reaching for his wand on the nightstand. I pull off my own pants as he murmurs a spell and shudders slightly.

“I will never get used to that feeling,” he chuckles. I pull him into a slow kiss and take his wand, readying myself. I gently spread his legs and line my finger up with his tight hole. “Harry,” He whispers, and I pause.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” His eyes are glassy again.

“I love you too.”

“I just wanted to… it’s been so long and…”

“I know. I know.” I gently push my finger in Draco, and he lets out a small gasp. “I’ve got you.”

“I know.” I don’t move for a moment, just staring into Draco’s steely eyes. His pale skin almost sparkles in the dim light. He nods slightly, and I move my finger. His lips part and a soft moan escapes them. 

“Harry, listen to me very carefully,” He whispers. “If you don’t hurry up and fuck me, there will be a price to pay.” My eyes widen slightly, and I smirk.

“Is it a good price?” Draco stifles a smile and playfully slaps my chest.

“Harry!” I laugh and tease another finger.

“Alright! Just let me finish—” Draco grabs my neck and pulls me into a hard kiss. I moan and slide another finger in him. He instinctively bucks his hips up and grinds against me. “Okay, I’m hurrying,” I mumble against his lips. I tease another finger before he pushes against me. Draco tenses as I slide it in.

“Move,” Draco grumbles. I slowly pump my hand, and he moans as his legs spread more. I kiss down his jawline and neck, nipping along his collarbone. “Fuck Harry,” He moans. “Fuck me.”

“You sure you’re ready?” I ask, startled by his sudden roughness.

“Harry Potter, I love you.” Draco gently cups my cheek and pulls my face close to his. “Now fuck me.” I chuckle.

“You always did have a way with words.” I peck his lips before pulling my fingers out and retrieving his wand. As I lube myself, Draco repositions himself, arse propped up by a pillow and legs spread. I lean over him and align myself.

“Say it, Harry,” He whispers, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“I love you.” I kiss his shoulder and push into him. I rub his chest as he gasps sharply. 

“Again,” He mumbles. I chuckle against his shoulder.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy.” I move my hips slowly, and he lets out a few breathy moans. I spatter kisses along his shoulder and neck. He grips my hips with his thighs and locks his legs behind my back, starting to meet my thrusts.

“I love you,” He moans between thrusts. I groan into his shoulder, my body completely giving into him. Draco pulls my head up from his shoulder and plants a messy kiss on my lips. The room fills with our sounds, hot and heavy professions of love mumbled against each other’s lips. At some point I reach down and wrap my hand around Draco, tugging in sync with our hips.

“Oh fuck, Harry, I’m gonna cum,” He moans into my mouth. I speed up my thrusts and hand as Draco’s moans get louder. “Fuck!” Draco arches his back and tightens around me, coming into my hand. My head goes light as my own orgasm takes over. I lean my head against Draco’s, our heavy breaths mingling in between our faces. We freeze for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes before I shift to the side.

“Stay,” Draco whispers. I chuckle.

“You think after that I would leave?” I ask softly.

“I don’t know what you were planning to do.”

“I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” I reach over and brush some hair from his face. The soft light dances across Draco’s features, highlighting his brilliant smile.

“We could finally have that life we dreamed of,” He whispers. “The two of us. The villa in France, or American suburbs.” Draco’s eyes trail down my body as he places a soft hand on my chest. “Or anywhere. Have a little family. Saturday dinners with Ron and Hermione, Sunday brunches with Pansy and Luna.”

“Pansy does brunch?” I chuckle.

“Only if she’s allowed to have mimosas,” Draco laughs.

“That sounds about right.” I pull Draco close and press a kiss to the top of his head. Draco reaches over and clicks the lamp off, laying his head on my chest. Our breathing slows in sync, and I feel myself starting to drift to sleep.

“Would you want to?” Draco whispers after a few minutes of silence. I rubbed his shoulder gently. 

“Have a life together? Of course,” I mumble. I open my eyes and stare up at the dark ceiling. Saturday dinners, Sunday brunches, simple, domestic life. A little house with a comfy bed and fully stocked kitchen and a fireplace in the living room that never goes out. Friday nights, we could go to the pub, or the cinema, or just stay in and make popcorn and cookies and watch cheesy movies. We could adopt a cat, name them something silly, and Draco wouldn’t like them at first, but then he’d fall completely in love. No more running, no more staying in stranger’s flats and exchanging cigarettes for drinks. No more sleepless nights staring at the ceiling, wishing for Draco to be next to me again. Life could be simple. Draco props himself up on his elbow and looks at me.

“What is it?” He asks softly. I take a deep breath.

“I’ve just been travelling so long, couch surfing and staying in hostels, the idea of settling down is… well, a tad unsettling,” I chuckle. He smiles and kisses my cheek softly.

“It doesn’t have to be right away. We have our whole lives ahead of us.”

“I’d like that.” I hold him close as we drift asleep.

**Around 2 Years Later**

A light breeze dances through the air, rustling the colourful leaves and playing with my hair. I quickly try to pat it down, but it remains just as messy.

“Don’t worry about it, mate. You look great.” Ron punches my shoulder lightly, and I smile.

“Thanks, Ron,” I chuckle.

“Nervous?” He asks after a minute of silence. I laugh again and nod.

“Yeah. I don’t even know why— I’ve been waiting for this day, and now we’re here and—” I gesture wildly in front of me.

“It seems too perfect?”

“Yeah.”

“Ronald!” Hermione waddles over towards us, holding her bump. “We’re lining up, come on!” She waves Ron over with an exasperated look before shuffling away again. Ron claps my shoulder.

“Good luck, mate.”

“Thank you.” I take a deep breath as he walks away.

“Looking sharp Harry,” Pansy smiles as she walks towards me. Her emerald dress glitters in the golden sunrays.

“Thank you, Pansy.”

“Now,” She lowers her voice, her smile fading as she points a finger at my chest. “I know I’ve said it before, but if you so much as hurt a hair on Draco’s head—”

“Darling,” Luna sings, taking Pansy’s arm. Pansy immediately drops her hand. “We need to line up now.” Pansy kisses her cheek and nods. Luna flashes me a brilliant smile as they walk away. They join the others gathering on the stairs of the deck.

“Oh, Harry, dear, are you ready?” Mrs Weasley calls as she quickly walks towards me, hands outstretched. I chuckle and smile brightly.

“Yes, Mrs Weasley.” She pats my cheek and shakes her head.

“How many times have I told you to call me—”

“Molly. Sorry.” I nod and chuckle.

“No worries dear,” She mutters with a sad smile. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course. You’re just…” She looks me over and pats my cheek again. “Oh you’re all grown up now, and you’ve grown into such a handsome young man and oh my!” She wipes away a stray tear and smiles brightly again. “I’m sorry dear.” I shake my head and pull her into a hug.

“No, no! It’s alright. Thank you. For everything,” I add quietly. She nods quickly.

“Of course dear.”

“And for walking me down the aisle today,” I say softly, my cheeks heating up.

“Oh, honey! Of course! I’m blessed that you asked me.”

“Everyone ready?” Ginny calls from the group. There’s a spattering of mumbles as the couples organise themselves. “Are the grooms still separated?” Ginny sends a sharp glare in Draco’s direction. “Perfect!” Ginny rushes around, making sure people are where they need to be. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves.

“Were you nervous at your wedding?” I ask Molly.

“Oh, yes!” She says with a fond smile. “My hair wouldn’t sit properly, and there was an issue with my dress. I was a wreck before the ceremony, but the moment I stepped through that doorway and saw Arthur,” She sighs contently. “I knew I made the right decision. Even though my hair was wonky and my dress a little tight, it was perfect. And I wouldn’t change a thing. Are you nervous?”

“Incredibly,” I chuckle. Molly takes my arm and leads me behind Ron and Hermione.

“Draco’s a good man, and he loves you incredibly,” She mumbles as Draco and his mother step up behind us. He leans forward, his breath tickling my ear.

“Scared Potter?” Draco whispers. I stifle a laugh as I whisper back.

“You wish Malfoy.” He huffed lightly against my neck.

“Your ass looks great in those trousers,” He practically purrs in my ear. I cough lightly and hope I’m not blushing too badly.

“Shut it, would you,” I snapped.

“Just admiring your best _ ass _ ets.” The ceremony music starts, and the first pair starts walking down the aisle.

“Draco!” Narcissa hisses. I jump, still not entirely used to her loving strictness. “For Merlin’s sake, you’re about to walk down the aisle! Would you behave for just a few more minutes?” Draco leans back.

“Sorry, mum,” He mutters, and I can practically hear his smirk.

“Sorry, Mrs— Narcissa,” I mumble.

“Harry, be quiet! We’re about to walk in!” Hermione quietly scolds.

“I’m surrounded by mothers right now,” I chuckle to myself. Hermione glares over her shoulder before starting down the aisle. I take a deep breath before Molly, and I follow. The seats are filled with friends and families. The Weasleys not in the wedding party took up the whole second row with Draco’s father seated awkwardly next to Arthur. Teddy and Andromeda were seated behind Lucius and Arthur, Teddy casually babbling. Behind our families were a handful of professors — McGonagall and Hagrid were sitting together, both holding back tears, as well as the new Arithmancy and Divination professors (who definitely were not together). The rest of the seats were filled with spatterings of friends, including the Grangers, Pansy’s mother, Luna’s father; Seamus, Dean and their very adorable daughter; Victor Krum, who was carefully observing Hermione, and a few more old classmates.

The first row was left empty. It was Luna’s idea to give everyone who died a place to sit. Each seat was reserved with a small sign — James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Dobby and Hedwig. I sobbed when Luna showed me the signs a few days ago, and still haven’t fully recovered.

As we walk past the empty row, we sidestep to the left, allowing Draco and Narcissa to step up next to us. I choke down a few tears threatening to rise up, vowing to myself that I wouldn’t cry until the vows.

“I love you,” Molly mutters and kisses my cheek before she turns around with Narcissa, and they join their husbands. Draco and I step up to the altar and turn to each other. Draco’s eyes are sparkling as a smile dances on his lips. My heart skips a beat. A breeze dances between us, spreading the soft scent of lilies through the air.

“Good afternoon, friends and family,” Luna starts. “We’re gathered here today to join these two men, Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, in loving matrimony. You’ve both written your own vows?” We both nod, not breaking eye contact. “Draco, would you like to go first?” Draco takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

“I remember the first time we met, and no, not when I threw that fit over you not shaking my hand. We first met in Madam Malkins before first year, getting our robes fitted. I chattered away like nothing, and you answered sparingly. But I remember seeing you and just thinking ‘there’s someone I’d like to be friends with’. I don’t know why, but something about you instantly felt different. That’s why I wanted to be friends so badly after that — there was something always drawing me to you, and I could never figure out what. Until we entered our eighth year, and Hermione dragged you over to me by the collar and forced you to shake my hand. I’m not sure what changed then, but everything fell into place.

“We didn’t spend much time together publicly. We were civil, friendly even. The only place you could find us together was that back corner in the library after hours. I was helping you with—”

“Potions,” I laugh. “Because I’m ‘naturally terrible’ as you would say.”

“These are my vows, Potter,” Draco teases with a smirk. 

“Potter?” I mock, brow raised.

“I won’t be able to call you that soon.”

“It’ll still be my name—”

“Anyways!” Draco laughs, drawing a few chuckles from the crowd. “I was helping you with potions, and we ended up spending the night there, just talking. And that became the norm until one night, I just kissed you. The next few months were incredible. But we kept it private, and when we eventually broke up, no one knew. I didn’t tell anyone, not even Pansy. I regretted it the moment I walked out, but I knew I needed time before I could be good for you again. So I became an apprentice potions master and worked hard to better myself and my relationships, but you disappeared. You eventually came back, but it felt like a dream — there one minute, gone the next. Then, thank Merlin, Ron and Hermione were planning to get married, and you stuck around this time. After a little too much gin and whiskey, and a very memorable night, life brought us together again. And that night, I realised why I felt so drawn to you.

“Harry Potter, you are my soulmate. Our souls, our destinies, are intertwined, and have been since the first time I saw you walk into Madame Malkin’s shop. Everything we’ve faced has brought us to this moment. I wish things had been different. I think everyone our age does, but I thank Merlin or whatever power it was that kept us in each other’s lives. And of course, Hermione, because without her, we never would’ve made up. Either time. But I know, that despite everything we’ve been through and whatever the future may hold, you’re the one who’s meant to be by my side. I love you with every beat of my heart.” A few stray tears spill over onto Draco’s cheek, and he wipes them away with the back of his hand. I just stare at him for a moment, tears forming in my eyes.

“Harry?” Luna asks quietly. I nod.

“It seems like yesterday, but five years ago, we started this tumultuous secret affair. We were just two kids falling in love like kids do. We made promises we didn’t know if we’d be able to keep. We caught like a wildfire out of control until there was nothing left to burn, and nothing left to prove. We were two kids trying to defy every odds against us. We were running against the wind, young and strong. I couldn’t wrap my head around what happened when we broke up. Everything had been going so well and all of a sudden it wasn’t. I thought when we broke up, that it would be our last chance at anything.

“I did my own running after that, and for the longest time, I didn’t know where I was going. Looking back, I realise that it was all leading me home to you. Every moment we spent apart was a moment I hated myself. I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I did anything to forget about what happened. But I was lonely, and not a day went by where I didn’t think of you. I wish I knew at that point that you’d someday accompany me again. 

“It seems like yesterday, I didn’t have a clue. Until the day you came back in my life, I used to just get lost. I only heard the things I wanted to hear, but then you took the time, and now I look, and everything seems clear. You dealt me up another future from some brand new deck of cards. You helped me clean up my act. Those drifters days are past me now. I’ve got so much more to think about, to look forward to. Our whole lives are ahead of us, and I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else. Draco Malfoy, I love you with my whole heart, and nothing could ever change that.” We both have tears falling down our cheek

“Luna,” Draco whispers. Luna wipes away a few tears and some runny mascara.

“Right!” She laughs before sniffling. “The rings! Teddy?” Andromeda leads Teddy up to the altar. He holds up a green pillow with two bands, one silver, one gold.

“Hewe you go Uncle Day and Uncle Ha’y.” I take the silver one, and Draco takes the gold one before ruffling Teddy’s hair.

“Thank you, Teddy,” He says with a fond smile. Teddy beams as they return to their seat. I smile at Draco, my stomach filling with butterflies. The good kind. The ones that remind you that you’re alive, and you’re loved.

“Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, promise to love this man, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, even if he steals all the hot water and leaves the lights on, for as long as you both shall live?” A few people chuckle at Luna’s personalised vows.

“I do.” Draco’s voice wavers slightly as he slips the gold band on my finger.

“And do you, Harry James Potter, promise to love this man, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, even if he turns the thermostat up too much and burns dinner, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” I slip the ring on Draco’s finger and take his hands in mine again.

“Then I pronounce you, husband and husband. Kiss!” Luna giggles. Draco wraps his arms around my waist as I put my hands on his cheeks. I’m fairly sure there was some clapping and cheers behind us, but I was too lost in Draco’s embrace to notice or care.

It seems like yesterday

But it was long ago

Janey was lovely, she was the queen of my nights

There in the darkness with the radio playing low

And the secrets that we shared

The mountains that we moved

Caught like a wildfire out of control

Till there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove

And I remember what she said to me

How she swore that it never would end

I remember how she held me oh so tight

Wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then

Against the wind

We were runnin' against the wind

We were young and strong, we were runnin'

against the wind

And the years rolled slowly past

And I found myself alone

Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends

I found myself further and further from my home

And I guess I lost my way

There were oh so many roads

I was living to run and running to live

Never worried about paying or even how much I owed

Moving eight miles a minute for months at a time

Breaking all of the rules that would bend

I began to find myself searchin'

Searching for shelter again and again

Against the wind

A little something against the wind

I found myself seeking shelter 

Against the wind

Well those drifters days are past me now

I've got so much more to think about

Deadlines and commitments

What to leave in, what to leave out

Against the wind

I'm still runnin' against the wind

Well I'm older now and still

Against the wind

_ Against The Wind - Bob Seger _


End file.
